Demise of the Planet of the Apes/ The Celebrity Ape-rentice
Episode Summary Demise of the Planet of the Apes: After coming to a nice home, Caesar is sent to an ape imprisonment home where Kevin James comes and helps them conquer the world so he can get an Oscar. The Celebrity Ape-rentice: Robert Franklin and Steven Jacobs send Caesar, Donkey Kong, and Mojo Jojo to Donald Chimp to help him take over the planet. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Monkeys have taken over the MAD offices and they make him dress as an ape. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene (Monkey sounds added to it) #[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes']] (Movie Parody of Rise of the Planet of the Apes) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition (Part 1) (Parody of Wheel of Fortune) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Ape Sheriff (Part 1) (Cartoon) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition (Part 2) (Parody of Wheel of Fortune) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Adhesive Ape (Parody of Adhesive Tape) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Celebrities Without Their Ape-Up (Monkey Edition) (Celebrities Without Their Makeup Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Monkey (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Monkey Edition) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Ape Sheriff (Part 2) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition (Part 3) (Parody of Wheel of Fortune) (Ad Parodies Segment) #[[The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] (TV Parody of the Celebrity Apprentice/Movie Parody of Rise of the Planet of the Apes) #Credits #5-Second Cartoon: (From Ape Sheriff) (Part 3) Monkey shoots man. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is a monkey-based episode of MAD entitled "It's a MAD Monkey Special!" *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. *M. Wartella didn't animate anything for this episode. *3rd Time Dora the Explorer showed up. 1st Time was in Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery from [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]. 2nd Time was in [[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']] from [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']]. *Fifth appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. (Note: 'This segment appeared as "Celebrities Without Their Ape-Up.") *This is the first-time Spy vs. Spy had monkeys. *This is the 3rd recurring sketch episode. [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14]], [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']], and [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']] are the others. *Contrary to popular belief and what is said in the episode, Donkey Kong never actually kidnapped a princess. *In Demise of the Planet of the Apes, the monkeys in the pen were: 1. Caesar (From [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes Rise of the Planet of the Apes]) 2. Boots (From'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer ''Dora the Explorer]) 3. Mr. Nesmith (From [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_Sheen Planet Sheen]) 4. Evil Monkey (From [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Guy Family Guy]) 5. Magilla Gorilla (From [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Magilla_Gorilla_Show The Magilla Gorilla Show]) 6. Grape Ape (From [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Grape_Ape_Show The Great Grape Ape Show]) 7. Dexter (From [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_at_the_Museum Night at the Mueseum]) 8. Abu (From Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_Disney_film) Aladdin]) 9. Mason and Phil (From [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Penguins_of_Madagascar The Penguins of Madagascar]) Voices *Chris Cox - Caesar, Will Rodman and John Landon *Larry Dorf - Hunsiker, Nesmith and Monkey Wheel of Fortune Announcer *Ralph Garman - Kevin James, Donald Chimp and Monkey Contestant *Jim Meskimen - Director and Pat Sajak *Rachel Ramras - Dora, Boots, Lois and Woman *Kevin Shinick - Charles Rodman, Chris Griffin, Sheen, Grape Ape, Mojo Jojo, Steven Jacobs, Ben Stiller, Adam Sandler, Monkey Contestant and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Mayor, Robert Franklin and Celebrities Without Their Ape-Up announcer *Fred Tatasciore - Donkey Kong, Monkey Contestant and Adhesive Ape Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes